Meet the Family, Sohma Family That is
by Hikari Yagami 24
Summary: At a school festival, the CCS gang meets Tohru and the Sohma family. What happens when Sakura and Syoaran find out the family secret? Fruits BasketCCSXover
1. School Festival

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Fruits Basket. Oh, and I use a lot of Japanese language in this fanfic for originality.

**Meet the Family**

It was a sunny morning and awoke a graceful young magician. "Oh oi, ohayo, Kero-chan!" She said as she greeted her toy guardian. Her name was Sakura, and about 6 years ago, she was named Mistress of the Clow Cards. The Clow Cards are a bunch of mystical magical cards used to create something from a source of magic, created by a famous magician named Clow Reed. Now she was in the eleventh grade, getting ready for high school like the way she usually did now. She was dressed in a blue Seiju High School uniform that all the girls there were supposed to wear. Her father, Fujitaka, called her down for breakfast right when she was just finished putting the finishing touches on her now shoulder length hair. "Oh, hai! Chotto matte! I'll be down shortly" and with that, she grabbed her bags and was on her way down to school.

Meanwhile, somewhere down in the southern parts of the city, not too far deep in the woods, was another girl waking up to the bright morning. "Gotta get up and make Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun some breakfast!" she said as she stretched her way off of her bed. "Hmm, I wonder what I should make today, miso or fried eggs? Lets see, Kyo-kun hates leeks so…" she said to herself as she put on her blue school uniform that the girls were supposed to wear at her school. This girl's name was Tohru and she was an orphan that was allowed to stay rent free with the Sohma's as long as she kept their family secret. It was no ordinary secret though. The Sohma family is a cursed family, where when a member who is cursed by an animal of the Chinese Zodiac gets hugged by someone of the opposite sex outside of the family, they turn into that animal that they are cursed by. She lives with Shigure the dog, Yuki the rat, and Kyo the cat. Frankly, among all of the drama, she continues to live happily among these people, and even does there housework.

"Still in good shape I see," said Shigure as he enters the dining room. "Hey, wheres Kyo-kun?" he says as he notices that Kyo is not there eating his friend eggs.

"Don't worry about that baka neko," says Yuki as he cuts a part of the egg yolk. "I'm sure that he is probably out training somewhere in the mountains so he can try and make another useless struggle to beat me again. He'll come back when he's hungry"

"Oh, sou desu ne?" Tohru sweatdropped as she patted her head with a napkin.

"I heard that you baka nezu!" says a loud voice from behind the sliding door.

"See?" says Yuki with complete calmness without even looking up. Suddenly the slidding door slides open to reveal a really angry Kyo.

"Why don't you kids rush off to school now? At least before you break the walls or something again," Shigure says as he has his obvious grin on again.

"Hai, Shigure-san!" Tohru picks up her backpack and she, Kyo, and Yuki walk off to school once again. Shigure just stands waving. "Those three never change."

Meanwhile at Seiju High, a class discussion is going on about some festival. _Always a school festival_, Syaoran thought to himself.

"We will have this festival a little different from most festivals though. This time we will be competing against another school, a school south of here. They will have their stands, we will have ours. However, our school basketball teams will compete against each other for school charity." Terada-sensei explained in front of the classroom. Sakura and Tomoyo just smiled. Since Terada-sensei was done giving the curriculum and explaining future events, he decided to give the class some free time to see what their plans would be. "Ah, did you hear that! I wonder what our stand should be," explained Tomoyo. "Dare ka ga, any ideas?"

"Ah, I know! How about shaved ice?" suggested Sakura.

"Subarashi, Sakura-chan! Great idea!" everybody yelled. Sakura just blushed. Sakura's blush made Syaoran smile a lot. "Then it's decided! Shaved ice it is!"

Meanwhile, back with the Sohma gang, "ANOTHER SCHOOL FESTIVAL!" yelled a rather usually loud Kyo. "We always have one and something goes wrong!"

"Baka neko, why don't you just be quiet for once when sensei is explaining something important?" says Yuki in a usually cold manner while staring at his book.

"Why you little-!" says an angry Kyo now balling up his fist.

"Onegai! Calm down you too," said Tohru in her usually worried, scared tone hidden with a smile. "It's important that this festival is fun. We have to pull together, all of us." This kind of talk from her would usually quiet them down.

"Now as I was saying, the festival will be featuring a competition of a basketball game between our school's team and Seiju High's. Seiju High is a school located in the city of Tomoeda, a city north of here, near Tokyo. Now you just need to decide what this class's plans will be." The teacher finishes. "Good luck, class dismissed"

"Why don't we make onigiri once again like before?" suggested Yuki, who was now done finished reading his book. He got the same reaction that he usually gets.

"Ah, if Prince Yuki says we should, then we should!" exclaim all of the girls in the classroom minus Tohru and Saki. Yuki just sighed while Kyo gloomed.

The day of the festival is now here and we have Sakura and Syoaran sitting down in the courtyard eating some fresh fruit that they had just bought at one of the stands. Sakura takes a bite of the fresh strawberry she lifted with her fork. "Ah, hoi shi! Ne, Syoran-kun?" asked Sakura. Syoaran just nods. Without even thinking, she accidentally drips juice on her skirt. "Oops! Be right back! Gotta get a napkin!" says Sakura as she gets up and runs off leaving Syoaran on the bench. Sakura was running so fast, but was paying so much attention to the stain, she bumps into an innocent bystander, making her fall to the ground. "Oh, gomen nasai! Daijobu?" she says as she notices the uniform of the girl being that opposite of theirs.

"Ah, watashi daijobu! Don't worry" Tohru says as she looks up at the girl who ran into her to meet the eyes of none other than Sakura Kinomoto.

"Honda-san!" says the voice of a very pretty boy running up to her. "Daijobu-ka? I saw you fall just now!"

"No, daijobu, Yuki-kun" Tohru explains to him with a smile on her face.

"Yagata" sighs Yuki in relief. Both Sakura and Yuki help her up. Sakura blushes at the site of Yuki, surprised that there was such a pretty boy who looked almost female.

"Next time, I'll be sure to watch where I'm going." Sakura promised as she bowed in respect. "I just really need to clean this stain." To Sakura's surprise, Tohru rapidly grabs a handkerchief and starts to wipe the stain.

"There, all better now." Tohru said with her usually kind smile. Sakura blushed.

"A-arigato," replied Sakura. "I guess I should be going back now.

"Matte," Yuki said in a hurry. You go to this school right? Do you mind showing us around for a while? Plus, I'm looking for my baka cousin, and the others."

"Sure. Just let me go tell my boyfriend." Sakura said now turning around. Tohru and Yuki follow her up to where Syaoran was waiting for Sakura's return.

"Sakura!" yelled Syaoran as he saw Sakura approaching.

"Syaoran-kun, these two are from that other school and need me to show them around. Do you mind?" Syaoran just shakes his head.

"Konnichiwa, watashi wa Honda Tohru," says Tohru as she bows a traditional introduction bow. "And this is my friend, Sohma Yuki." Yuki bows as well.

"Konnichiwa, watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura and this is my boyfriend, Li Syoaran," said Sakura as they do their traditional bows as well. "Well, let me show you around our school." _It's times like this that make me feel good that I can do something good for people that don't involve magic, _thought Sakura as they made their way to the first classroom.


	2. What the heck!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Fruits Basket. Though I wish I did.

**Meet the Family** _cont…_

The three enter the second classroom to find Tomoyo serving a Tomoeda Elementary student a strawberry flavored shaved ice cup. "Oh, konnichiwa, minna!" she says as she spots Sakura coming through the door. "Would you like some shaved ice?"

"I would, strawberry onegai!" Tohru says at an instant. Tomoyo nods and starts to make the cup. "Is she a friend of yours? She smiled brightly when she saw you enter," says Tohru as she turns to face Sakura. This caught Yuki's and Syaoran's attention as they instantly take notice of how quickly observant Tohru is.

_Just like Daidouji_, Syaoran thought.

"Yes she is," Sakura replied. Tohru gave yet another kind smile. "We have been best friends since we were both in elementary school. We're very close."

"That's so wonderful, Sakura-san!" Tohru says as she claps her hands together.

"You can call me Sakura-chan if you want Honda-san," Sakura said in a slight blush. "And I'll call you Tohru-chan if you don't mind." Sakura said lowering her head.

"That would be great!" Tohru insures her. Yuki and Syaoran smile at the happiness that the two girls are spreading to each other. Sadly, the happy-go-lucky moments were interrupted when they started hearing loud yelling from down the hall.

"Well, there's one of my cousins…" says Yuki in a sarcastic tone.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME KAGURA!" yells Kyo as he runs away from another Sohma family member.

"Aw…come on Kyo-kun! Haru-kun told me that you were going to be here today, so I decided to come see you! IF YOU DON'T COME HERE-!" yells Kagura as she runs after Kyo in an attempt to hug him and maybe punch him.

"It's Kyo-kun! Kagura-san!" yells Tohru as she dodges the two running towards her direction. "Why is Kagura-san here? I'm so happy whatever the reason!"

"Right now is the most inappropriate time for this," said Yuki to himself.

"Onegai, calm yourselves down!" said Tomoyo to the enthusiastic zodiac members. "This is a festival with many people, enjoy yourselves and no running." This caused Kagura to stop in her tracks and drop Kyo from a pose she was holding him in. Sakura stares at them in amazement that such loud people existed too.

"A-ano, daijoubu-ka?" asked Sakura a scared tone.

"Oh, these are some of the cousins we were talking about," answered Tohru.

"Ah, sou desu ka?" Sakura asked once again. Tohru just nods her head. Yuki just opens his mouth for a minute to say something but nothing came out. "What's wrong?

"Oh, its nothing." Replies Yuki. Suddenly, there is another sound coming from behind Yuki. _Oh, no. Don't tell me… _

"Yuki! Tohru!" says the voice. _Momiji._

"Momiji-kun!" yells Tohru as she spots Momiji behind Yuki.

"Hallo jeder! It's been a while everybody! Has anybody seen Haru-kun?" asked Momiji, the rabbit. Tohru shakes her head. "Hmm…he should be here."

"Another cousin?" asked Syaoran towards Yuki.

"Yes, though he's a lot older than he looks. Don't let him fool you." This made Sakura and Syaoran blink. "About how old you wonder? He's in the same grade as me."

"Zugoi," both Sakura and Syaoran say in unison. Sakura goes off in her own thoughts about how pretty this family can be. Both Yuki looks almost female, Momiji looks like a child, Kagura is a beautiful girl, and Kyo is just an attractive boy. Everybody else in the room stares at them while blushing.

"Shaved ice!" yells Momiji as he runs over to Tomoyo. "Lime flavor!" Tomoyo just nods and starts to make Momiji a cup.

"Ano, shouldn't we be finishing the tour of the school? asked Sakura.

"Hai," both Yuki and Tohru say in unison. Kagura, with Kyo being grabbed by the collar, step in after hearing Sakura's question.

"Can we come? I want to spend some time with Tohru-san and Yuki-kun."

"Hai," answered Sakura. Syaoran just stares at her feeling a little confused.

"WHAT? I HAVE TO BE WITH THAT BAKA NEZU?" yells Kyo, until Yuki stuffs a spoonful of shaved ice into his mouth to shut him up calmly.

"Baka nezu?" asked Sakura confused.

"Ah, never mind him," says Yuki in a nervous smile.

Sakura leads them up to the school roof where no one is around. "Why are we up here? There's no one up here." asked Yuki. Sakura just smiled.

"I just like to be up here. I don't know why I'm up here, I just feel like being here." This astonished Yuki, Syaoran, and Kyo.

"It must just be a girl thing," growled Kyo.

"Oh, after all of the times you've sat on the house roof, baka neko?" replied Yuki sarcastically like he usually did. Sakura, Tohru, and Kagura just ignored them while feeling the breeze of the wind. Kyo started forcing himself towards Yuki, but was held back by Syaoran. "Let me at the baka nezu!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Sohma!" huffed Syaoran. This caught Kagura's attention.

"Kyo, listen to him and let it go," said Kagura as she started pacing towards Kyo.

"I WON'T! I'M FINALLY GOING TO BEAT HIM AND TAKE MY PLACE IN THE ZODIAC TODAY!" says Kyo as he finally manages to get out of Syaoran's grip, pushing Kagura to the side to get past her. Unable to keep her balance, she starts to fall onto a certain person, hugging him to keep her from hitting the ground.

"OH NO!" screams Tohru as she notices Kagura falling. Yuki gasped as he turn to see the same thing Tohru was seeing, causing Kyo to take notice as he turns around.

"Kagura-san!" screams Tohru. Kagura had fallen on Syaoran.

Sakura gasped as she noticed a pink cloud suddenly appearing around them. "Huh? What's going on?" she screams as the cloud starts disappearing. Everyone turns to look at Syaoran. "What in the world!" Syaoran was no longer holding Kagura, but carrying a boar in his arms. "What happened to Kagura-san? Why is there a pig here?"

"Um, that pig IS Kagura, Sakura-chan," said Tohru as she lowers her head.

"NANI?" Sakura yelled. Syaoran's eyes widened.

"This all your fault," Yuki assured Kyo. Kyo just gave him an evil glare. "Well, since you now know, you probably don't believe our story, but our family is cursed." Yuki started explaining to Sakura and Syaoran about how their family is cursed with the spirits of the Chinese zodiac, and even the legend itself. Tohru just stayed quiet the whole time. "I know it seems all too unbelievable, but it's the truth."

"No, actually I believe you," Sakura replied. "Besides, we've already seen it with our own eyes. Syaoran nods in agreement while still carrying Kagura.

"Wait, you're not scared?" asked Yuki in disbelief.

"Not at all," Sakura said with a smile. This surprised the Sohma members.

"Are you not even phased?" asked Kagura still in her boar form.

"Well, I am a little surprised, but I think I've seen pretty weird things before and this doesn't even come close," assured Sakura as she continued to smile. "Wait, you can talk in your zodiac form?" Sakura asked in a high pitched tone.

"Yes, we all can woman!" replied Kyo angrily. "I don't even know why we bother telling you this stuff! Now you got to get your memory erased anyway!" yelled Kyo. This made Syaoran and Sakura gasp.

"Kyo!" yelled Yuki, Tohru, and Kagura in unison.

"Is that true?" asked Sakura worriedly. "Tohru and Yuki both looked down at their feet. "But it's such a great discovery!"

"Well it's not like you're supposed to know! No one besides Tohru, outside of the Sohma family is supposed to know! We can't afford you to let out our secret! Once you tell someone, it's all over for us in the Sohma family! Were going to have to take you to our family doctor now and have him erase your memories."

"We won't tell anyone!" Sakura finally manages to yell out. "You can let us keep your secret safe! Don't erase our memories! I know what it feels like to keep a secret that no one else should know!" Sakura says profoundly. "Onegai!"

Syaoran stares at her proudly with a smile on his face. That is until Kagura suddenly goes back to her human form, making him blush madly.

"Did we forget to mention that when we go back to our human form, we are naked?" asked Yuki with a shy smile on his face. Everyone looks away with a blush on everyone's faces. "Ahem, sorry about that Li-san."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Sorry, I haven't written a fanfic in a long time, but I'll be sure to upload the next chapter in a couple of days. 


	3. Hatsuharu's Words

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Fruits Basket. I with I did though. (tear)

Author notes: I based this fan fiction story on both of the Cardcaptor Sakura and Furuba manga. Therefore the events that took place before the story occurred happen in the manga, if you only seen the anime series, this will contain major spoilers for you. **Don't say I didn't warn you… **

_Italics mean thoughts._

**Meet The Family, Sohma Family That Is**

Sakura, Syaoran, and Tohru, and the Sohmas walk through the hallways acting as if nothing has happened. Sakura and Syaoran are still going through a shocked phase caused by the discovery they had just made. Yes, they had indeed found out that these new group of people are relatives of a family that can turn into animals when hugged by the opposite sex outside the family. Kagura already had her clothes back on, making Syaoran more relieved. Kyo was going on with Yuki about how dumb he was to let that happen and that he is going to beat him. Above all things, Sakura was also a bit relieved. Not for Syaoran's reason, but because she was glad that she was not the only one to hide a big secret that could determine her social fate. Still, she did feel a bit of guilt that although she knows their secret, she still hides her own from them.

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan," yells Sakura as she approaches the shaved ice stand. Yuki was surprised to see Momiji still there, but he was actually quiet for a change. Then again, he was too occupied with his colorful shaved ice. "How are things going?"

"Well, we had a lot more costumers, and our sells went up, but something was strange with this one costumer, he was so attractive, yet had an odd hair color. He was buying a lemon flavored shaved ice, and then someone accidentally bumped into him without apologizing. He insisted that he'd say sorry or something, but the other person was a bit rude and not bother to do anything. So the person with the odd colored hair became very violent and high kicked him out into the hall. You could say he turned… black," said Tomoyo with suspicion in her tone. Suddenly, Yuki and Kyo run up to her with a shocked look on their faces. This caught all of the girls by surprise.

"And this costumer," started Yuki.

"What was his hair color like?" finished Kyo. Tomoyo just sweat dropped.

"Well, the bottom was black, and the top was white. He was attractive, and he looked extremely kind at first, until he became violent," answered Tomoyo.

"Hatsuharu," both Kyo and Yuki said in unison. Kagura and Tohru smiled nervously while Sakura and Syaoran stand there clueless to it all.

Down the way to towards the school court, a young high school student is eating his lemon flavored shaved ice, while ignoring all of the young girls staring in his direction.

"Hmm, wonder where Yuki-kun is…," the student says to himself. Suddenly, there are loud running sounds going towards his direction. "Ah, there he is."

"HATSUHARU!" both Yuki and Kyo yelled in unison. "ANATA BAKA!"

"Oh, konnichiwa Yuki-kun…baka neko," Hatsuharu turns and says in a calm manner. He spots Tohru running up to catch up to them; however, she has company with her. Oh, Tohru-kun, Kagura, konnichiwa," he greets them. He eyes Sakura. Oh, a new friend?" asked Hatsuharu to Tohru without even looking at her. Tohru nods in reply.

"A-ano, watashi wa Sakura, and I followed Tohru-chan because I was pretty sure she would lead me to the person who made a scene at the shaved ice stand. Not to be rude, but I was sort of hoping to bring back there to apologize to my best friend, Tomoyo-chan," says Sakura with her head lowered. Hatsuharu just smiled and walked up to her calmly, which put a suspicious look on both Kyo and Yuki's faces.

"Of course, that was rude of me. And for such a cute girl like you, I would most certainly would offer an apology," says Hatsuharu as he runs his fingers through Sakura's bangs. Sakura's eyes widen. Out of no where though, a hand suddenly grabs Hatsuharu's wrist while his index finger was still at the tip of her bangs. Yuki and Kyo gasp. Hatsuharu turns his eyes to the person whose hand held his wrist. It was Syaoran.

"Don't you touch her," Syaoran warned.

"But I didn't do anything to her," Hatsuharu replied. Tohru walked up to them.

"Oh, please don't mind Haru-kun, Li-san. He always acts like this towards girls he meets. He's not a bad guy," assured Tohru. Syaoran shudders at first, but then just sighs and let's go of him. Everybody breathe a sigh of relief, while Sakura blushed at the awkwardness that just beheld them. Hatsuharu turns to face Syaoran right close up to his face with a serious yet curious stare. Syaoran just stares back in the same mood.

"I don't let any body touch Sakura, I swore I would always protect her," says Syaoran to Hatsuharu without even blinking. Hatsuharu's eyes just widen with surprise, and then he just let out a little chuckle. Syaoran's look turned to confusion along with everybody else's. "Huh? What's so funny?" Hatsuharu smiles and turns to Syaoran again.

"I understand what you mean. I usually act the same way with one of my cousins named Kisa. I guess you can say that you reminded me of me," chuckles Hatsuharu. Suddenly his eyes turn serious. "I know what it feels like to be the one to protect those that you love. And I know some other people who feel the same way too," he continues. He turns to look at Kyo and Yuki and gives them an oh-you-know-who-I'm-talking-about stare. They both blush and turn around to cover their faces.

"I don't know who you are talking about!" yells Kyo out of embarrassment.

"Gee, I always thought that you were the type to like Tohru in THAT way," chuckles Hatsuharu in an evil way. He turns to Yuki. "You too, Yuki-kun," he continues. Yuki lowers his head and walks over to Kagura's direction to stand between her and Sakura. Tohru and Kagura sigh while Sakura clings onto Syaoran to trying to convince him to not be mad at Hatsuharu for play flirting with her.

"Sorry Sakura, it just bothers me when other boys act that way with you. It is easy for me to get jealous so easily because I lo-" Syaoran starts but stops when he notices everybody looking in his direction. Though Sakura understood well enough without him finishing and smiled at the thought. Syaoran continued the thought in his head.

_Because I love you so much…_

"Ah, mina-san! Let's all go back inside the school. It's getting a little hot out here," says Tohru in hoping to interrupt the dramatic mood being created and to cheer them up a little. Not to mention she hasn't gotten any shaved ice yet, which she wanted. "I'm going to go buy me a shaved ice and-," she was cut off when Yuki and Kyo run passed her racing to the classroom with the stands hoping to beat each other there, leaving Tohru just standing there with a surprised look on her face and jaw wide open.

"Ah, Kyo-kun!" Kagura yells as she races past Tohru to catch up to Kyo, completely ignoring her, leaving her in her sudden awe state. Sakura and Syaoran just stare at the ridiculous scene that just occurred with anime sweat drops on the side of their heads. "Oh," Kagura says for a quick second turning around. "Can't forget you," she continues as she backtracks and quickly grabs the back of Tohru's color, dragging her in a fast past to chase after her beloved cat in disguise. "KYO-KUN!" Kagura yells in her usual threatening tone. Hatsuharu just decides to walk casually after them.

"That family is weird," states Syaoran while Sakura nods in agreement.

Now we see our cursed family and friends in the same classroom that they have visited so many times that day. Apparently, Yuki beat Kyo to the classroom in that race they just had. Kyo was in his sorry mood as usual, and Yuki was surprised to see Momiji grabbing a bunch of napkins to clean his sticky, shaved ice syrup covered face. Tomoyo, being as kind as she was, decided to help Momiji by cleaning under his bottom lip with a napkin.

In appreciation yet unexpectedly, he pecked Tomoyo on the cheek to show her his way of gratitude. Everybody's eyes widened. Tomoyo just chuckled lightly.

"My, such manners you have. You're quite the gentlemen," she assured with a smile. Momiji replied with a smiled in thanked her in German for helping him. "Besides, you remind me of Tohru-kun, kawaii too," she complimented her. This made not only Tomoyo, but Tohru blush as well. Tohru also had a flashback to when she and Momiji first met, which made Tohru smile. Sakura chuckled a little for her best friend's blush.

Hatsuharu walks up to Syaoran with a curious look, making Syaoran steps back.

"Nani?" Syaoran asked with a cold stare.

"Oh, it's just that you look serious most of the time. Are really as tough as you seem? When you grabbed my arm earlier, I didn't sense your movements even though I'm a natural of martial arts," Hatsuharu replies.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Syaoran. This question made Hatsuharu smile with aspiration and point at him.

"That's because I challenge you to a match!" he yells as a dark aura appears around him. This made both Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widen.

"Uh-oh, he's becoming black Haru," whisper Yuki to himself.

"Oh my," Tomoyo says to herself. Tohru's jaw drops while Kyo, Kagura, and Momiji stare at Syaoran wondering what his decision will be.

"Ah, match huh? Okay, I'll accept. After you touching Sakura they way you did, I feel as though I most certainly owe you one," he replies. Sakura gasps as Tohru stares at Syaoran with a frightening look on her face.

_Li-san, he loves Yuki-kun. Don't accept his challenge, please. _

"On the school roof where no one can see us," assures Syaoran.

What happens during this match? What will they discover about Sakura and Syaoran? Which member of the Sohma family will Sakura meet next? Find out on the next chapter soon when I update it!


	4. Another Revelation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own neither Cardcaptor Sakura or Furuba, so get off my back if you want to complain. 

_Italics mean thoughts._

**Meet the Family _cont..._**

"We just came from there, and now we have to go back just to see those two knock the shit out of each other?" stated Kyo in is usually annoyed manner.  
"We are just gonna have to deal with it. Not much we can do about it. I know my Syoaran-kun, and he is never to step out of a challenge," stated Sakura in reply. The Sohma family plus Sakura and Syoaran start to walk up the stairs and open a door that lead to the school roof which they just came from.  
"Why couldnt they pick a more nice place to fight, like the school court where the benches are? Jeez." stated Kagura.  
"Complain, complain, complain...are you never satisfied, Kagura?" asked Kyo with his hands supporting the back of his head. His mood was changed when he noticed Kagura giving him an evil glare that said say-that-again-so-I'll-make-your-day-miserable. The other girls just sweatdropped.  
"I guess this is it," stated Sakura. They noticed that the clouds had gotten a little darker since the last time they were up there a few minutes ago. "Syaoran-kun...are you sure you want to do this? I mean, can you please reconsider? I dont want you to get hurt," Sakura asked Syaoran with a worried expression. "Dont worry Sakura, I'll be fine," he said while taking off the blazer of his uniform to reveal a white t-shirt. Hatsuharu did the same thing and started stretching. Sakura just nodded with sudden depression and backed away from Syaoran with her head hung low. "Ready?"asked Hatsuharu as he started rotating his right arm with his left hand on his shoulder.  
"Sure," answered Syaoran as he took a fight stance. The others formed a crowd somewhere in front of the door they came through. "Sakura-chan, daijoubu-ka?" asked Tohru in response to Sakura's sad state. Sakura nodded for yes, but it was obvious to Tohru that she was lying.  
"Ichi, ni, SAN!" shouted Hatsuharu as he charged to tackle Syaoran. Syaoran, being the expert fighter that he was, dodged easily and kicked him from behind sending him flying into the gate. Hasuharu charged at him again and attempted to punch Syaoran, but Syaoran attempted the exact same move and they both punch each other in the face sending them flying into the opposite directions of each other. Hatsuharu easily regained his balance and rubbed his chin with the back of his hand while holding onto the gate for support. He smiled and said "Not bad. Not bad at all. You are a good fighter like I thought" and with that said, he jumped up into the sky. Syaoran jumped into the sky as well to kick him, but Hatsuharu managed to spiral himself and kicked him out of the area sending flying down.  
"SYAORAN-KUN!!" shouted Sakura as she saw him falling. Without even thinking, she summoned her staff in front of the Sohma family, forgetting that they were watching her and ran over to the gate to use the Windy Card to save Syaoran. However, Syaoran revealed he didnt need the help from Sakura as he used one of his own spells while in mid-air. "Wind God!" said Syaoran as he used one of his incantation slips to form wind circles to break his fall. Sakura sighed a sigh of relief to see that Syaoran saved himself.  
_He's okay...yagata,_ thought Sakura. She gasped when she realized that she just used her magic in front of the Sohma family without even knowing it. She turned around to see the Sohma staring at her with amazement and their mouths wide open. She sweatdropped and smiled a nervous smile while scratching the back of her head. "Well, I guess you know our secret now" she said with a nervous laugh. We'll I guess I should explain now. I am the Clow Mistress and can summon magic using cards. Syaoran-kun has been studying martial arts since he was a young child and magic as well. He's a decendant of the man who created the magical cards I use," Sakura finished.  
"Heh, I should figure something like that if that guy was such a great fighter. He must be one of those mysterious kinds of guys you see in all of the animes nowadays, huh?" joked Hatsuharu as he scratched the back of his head and chuckled. The other Sohma members who are still in shock went over to the gate to check up on Syaoran. He used his ability to jump high to rejoin the others. "Woah, What you did there was totally awesome! Can I learn how to use magic like you guys can?! I used to adore magic tricks ever since I was a little kid living with my mother!," asked Tohru in a hyper tone.  
Syaoran sighed from the question he just got asked. He just had fallen off of the roof and now is getting baddered by questions he probably couldnt answer. He was happy when he saw Sakura running towards him to check on him too.  
"Daijoubu-ka, Syaoran-kun?!" asked Sakura as she ran up to him. She swung her arms around him in a hug in relief.  
"Ah, daijoubu. Arigato, Sakura," he whispered as he hugged Sakura back. Kagura and Tohru squealed in how cute the moment was. Reluctantly, Syaoran let Sakura go and turned to face Hatsuharu. "We still have a fight to finish," stated Syaoran.  
Sakura's flicked wide open insantly when she heard that statement. She couldnt take it anymore. She almost lost Syaoran there for a moment, and now hes gonna risk it again just because Hatsuharu wants to see how strong Syaoran's fighting skills were? She wasnt gonna let that happen.  
"Lets go," Hatsuharu demanded as he took anothe fighting stance. "THATS ENOUGH!" someone shouted from the crowd behind them. They all turned to see Sakura with her eyes furrowed from anger. "No more fighting. Syaoran just fell and you both are just hurting each other. So what if one fighter may be better than the other, all we need to know is that they are equally matched. Besides, this is a festival day, so if you want to do it, do it another day, at a different place, without me there," explained Sakura.  
Syaoran, not wanting to dissapoint Sakura anymore than he already has, decided to let his gaurd down. Hatsuharu focused on Syaoran's loss of the match, and decided to end the match as well. He called it a match and a draw. Why get Syaoran in more trouble with Sakura than he already has.  
"Okay, were equally matched," replied Hatsuharu. "Heh, and it was getting more interesting. I actually thought about joining until that girl interfered," boasted Kyo. Yuki punched Kyo in the back of the head in reply to his statement.  
"Baka neko" said Yuki blunted. Tohru wanting to change the subject thought of a way to cheer everyone up.  
"Say minna, lets go to the festival downstairs! I'm sure Momiji-chan wants to play games or something," Tohru exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. Everyone else nodded and walked towards the door.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Sorry the chapter is a little shorter than the others, I've been working on a new fanfic. I'll be sure to update soon. 


	5. Ring Toss Mayham

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Furuba, but if I did, I'd probably make Yuki/Kyo a couple. 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Meet the Family,** _cont..._

The Sohma family walked back to the room where they last saw Momiji eating the shaved ice that Tomoyo served him. They walked closer and realized Momiji wasnt there.  
"Wheres Momiji-san?" Sakura asked Toyomo. Tomoyo turned and pointed to the door.  
"The boy who kissed me on the cheek? He said something about going to play a few games over at the stands in the next room," she answered. Tohru nodded to the others and they turned to leave out of the door.  
"Arigato, Tomoyo-san," replied Tohru with a bow. Rika came up to Tomoyo to speak to her. The Sohma's left the room with Sakura and Syaoran still standing next to Tomoyo.  
"Tomoyo-chan, your shift is over. Terada-sensei said that its time for me to take over," said Rika as she smiled her kind smile. Tomoyo noticed that this smile was a bit more cheerful than most of her smiles. She suspected it was because she was happy that she was doing something for their teacher.  
"Arigato, Sasaki-chan," she replied taking off her apron and passing it to Rika. Rika was suprised that the apron was still clean with not even a small stain of snow cone syrup. "Well, I'll guess I'll be with Sakura-chan for a while, if you dont mind Sakura-chan..." wavered Tomoyo.  
"Iie, not at all Tomoyo-chan," answered Sakura. "I was about to go out and catch up with Tohru-chan and the others for a while. I'm sure they still want a tour of the school," finished Sakura, while turning to look at Syaoran. "You dont mind, do you Syaoran-kun"  
Syaoran shook his head, assuring that it was okay with him. Anything that Sakura wanted he'd agree with. Tomoyo looked between them with a curious look on her face.  
"Is something going on that I dont know about?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Iie," Sakura answered. She didnt want to tell Tomoyo about the scene that occured earlier between Syoaran and Hatsuharu. Though Tomoyo accepted her answered, she knew Sakura all too well to know she was lying.  
"Well, so are we going to meet up with the Sohma's soon?" asked Syaoran, getting impatiant of waiting. Sakura snapped realizing she was just about to forget about the tour she promised them. The three left the room and went over to class 4-B which was just a few feet down the hall. Before Syaoran could even open the door, they heard shouting coming from inside of the room.  
_Oh no..._  
Syoaran swung the door wide open to see Hatsuharu and Kyo swinging martial art punches at each other.  
"WHATS GOING ON HERE!?" shouted Syaoran as he and the two other girls ran in. The two fighting Sohma's ignored him. Syaoran did manage to get the attention of everyone else though.  
Tohru walked up to Sakura while doing the traditional anime cry.  
"Tohru-chan, what happened?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo appeared behind Sakura to hear the story while the other Sohmas went back to watching the fight. "Well, it all started like this..." Tohru started.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Oooh, a fun ring toss game," shouted Momiji with gleam in his eyes. "I want to play!" he said with a cheerful smile on his face. Tohru smiled and lend him a little bit of money to pay for the game. The others watched Momiji play, but he missed all of the bottles and lost. "Aww...I wanted that horse stuffed animal too," teared Momiji.  
"I'll try to win it for you," replied Tohru in a kind attempt to cheer Momiji up. Yuki and Kyo both shot up after hearing Tohru's statement.  
"Allow me, Tohru-kun. I'll win the toy for Momiji," said Yuki with a kind smile on his face that he had only for Tohru.  
"Pfft, as if you are good at ring tossing, baka nezu," stated Kyo as he walked up to Yuki with his hands in his pocket. His competitiveness towards Yuki started to take him over. "I'll win the doll. I can do this with my eyes closed," he finished.  
"You? Do ring tossing? You're too dumb to even know where to throw the rings," replied Yuki without even looking at Kyo.  
"Why you..!!" Kyo shouted while getting angry. Tohru and the stand clerk started to sweatdrop.  
"Onegai, calm down Kyo-kun," said Tohru, trying to use hand signs to relax Kyo down.  
"Yes, baka neko, do as she says and let me do this," said Yuki getting some rings. "Pfft, as if..." he replied getting some rings of his own. "Today I'll beat you at something, baka nezu!" shouted Kyo as he threw his first ring. Yuki started to throw rings as well. Apparently, Yuki obviously had gotten more rings on the bottles than Kyo did, but Kyo manage to get quite a lot too.  
"Wow, first compitition between the two," stated Hatsuharu as he watched the battle fiercly. At last, both threw their last rings, ending the compition. The clerk counted the rings and pronounced that there were more blue rings on the bottles than red rings.  
"I guess Yuki won," stated Hatsuharu. The others nodded, except Kyo who was starting to enrage in flames.  
"NO WAY COULD THAT NEZU HAVE WON!!" shouted Kyo. "Kyo-kun, onegai, calm down," replied Tohru with her usual anime cry. "Face it, Yuki can beat you at almost everything," assured Hatsuharu with his eyes closed. Momiji, who didnt seem too interested in the argument, went over and got his toy from the clerk.  
"Damn you Hatsuharu..." Kyo mumbled in anger. Hatsuharu have him that bring-it-on smirk, then took a battle stance. The others all sweatdropped. With sudden movement, Kyo charged to Hatsuharu, beginning the fight.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Then you ran in," finished Tohru still in her crying position. Syaoran sighed and walked up to the brawling two. Kyo and Hatsuharu were charging towards each other again about to make a final punch. Unexpectedly, they both...tripped.  
"NANI?!" yelled Kyo as he turned to see the reason why he was now on the floor. Syaoran stuck his foot out and tripped the two boys. "This is a festival, not a wrestling cage," said Syaoran with an angry, anime vein on the side of his forehead. Tohru and Yuki both sighed.  
"Phew, arigato, Syaoran-san," said Tohru. Two cursed cat and cow managed to get themselves off the floor. Hatsuharu wasnt mad at Syaoran for what he did. He knew he just wanted to stop the fight. Kyo thought the complete opposite.  
"Damn you Syaoran. Interupting our fight like that," he told him, dusting himself off. To enlighten the mood, Momiji came in to save the day!  
"Arigato Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun, for getting my toy," cheered Momiji. Yuki smiled kindly and Kyo had a slight blush, which he tried to hide by looking in another direction.  
"You're welcome," said Yuki.  
"Hmph, whatever," Kyo replied still hiding his blush. A thought just snapped in Sakura's mind.  
"Oh! The tour! I almost forgot!" yelled Sakura, clapping her hands together. "Lets continue," she finished and started to walk to the door. "H-Hai," smiled Tohru.

_To be continued..._

* * *

So this chapter was a little longer than the previous ones like I promised you all. I'll be sure to update the next chapter soon! 


	6. There's a doctor in the house

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Furuba or Cardcaptor Sakura...darn. 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Meet the Family** _cont..._

Momiji is playing with his new plush toy as Tohru joins him.  
"Tohru-kun! I decided to call this dolley Mew-chan!" cheered Momiji, lifting up his hoarse plushi. Tohru smiled at his cheerful attitude. She always thought that even though Momiji was a teenage boy, he still had the cheery attitude of a young child.  
"Momiji-kun, would you like to walk around and play more games?" asked Tohru. Momiji shot up at the oppurtunity.  
"Hai!" shouted Momiji. Sakura walked up to the cheering bunch and offered to lead them to another room with more games. The other two agreed and started to make way through the tall door. Momiji, with the heart of a kid, pushed himself between both girls and grabbed both of their hands. The girls didn't mind, they only smiled. "That baka usagi, he always does things like that to girls," Kyo pouted. Yuki rolled his eyes.  
"Well at least he has manners when talking to girls, unlike some stupid cats I know..." spat Yuki. Kyo became infurious.  
"WHY YOU..." growled Kyo. Yuki just ignored him and started to walk away, preventing another fight. Hatsuharu followed Yuki out of the door. Momiji started singing an anime theme song as the strolled with the two girls. "Fumikomu ze akuseru, kakehiki wa nai sa, sou dayo, yoru no dakeru..." sang Momiji. The other two girls, who happened to know the song, started singing along with Momiji. Hatsuharu, Yuki, and Syaoran smiled at the singing trio. Kyo just glared the whole time.

When the four got to the next room, Sakura explained that the room is where people play media games while drinking ramune or order pocky.  
"Yay! Pocky! Pocky!" Momiji cheered all over the room. Kyo sighed and scratched his head. "With how energetic he already was, you'd figure he didn't need any more sugar," whispered Kyo to himself. Yuki went up to the girls and offered to buy them all ramune and a box of pocky for Momiji.  
"Arigato, Yuki-san," both girls said at the same time. Syaoran didnt seem to enthusiastic about Sakura being so kind to Yuki, but he didnt want to make a scene out of jealousy, so he just shrugged it off.  
"Um...Yuki-san...do you need any help?" asked Sakura as she walked up to Yuki. She noticed that there was a lot of food for one person to carry. Yuki smiled and shook his head assuring her that he was okay. When Yuki smiled, Sakura blushed a little, she still couldnt believe that such pretty boys lived all together in one family. If Yuki put on a dress, you probably couldnt even tell he was male. Unfortunately, Syaoran seemed to notice the blush that Sakura krept onto her face when looking at the beautiful Sohma boy.  
That son of a...  
Before he could finish his thought, he felt someone put his hand around his shoulders. He turned to see who was trying to be chummy with him.  
"Say Syaoran, I have to admit, you got a kind hearted girl. You're really a lucky bastered," whispered Hatsuharu to Syaoran. Syaoran just glanced over at him for a slight moment. He didnt want to, but Syaoran did agree with Hatsuharu. "She has a kind smile and innocense as Tohru. Even remotely the same personality. If I were you, I'd watch out and keep an eye on her. If Yuki-kun and Kyo-bozu seem to get to know Sakura-chan better, they'll probably start treating her the same way as Tohru-kun. Love her, respect her, and even fight over her," warned Hatsuharu.  
"Is there any specific reason you are telling me this?" asked Syoaran in reply. Hatsuharu just sighed.  
"I don't really know. Maybe for my own reasoning. I just really love my cousins Yuki, Kisa, and another family member. I guess you can say I'm really stubborn and self-centered," answered Hatsuharu with a kind smile on his face. Syaoran's eyes widened. He didnt know what to think of Hatsuharu now. Hatsuharu, when he wasn't in his 'black Hatsuharu mode', he was actually a gentle, caring person.

Elsewhere, a doctor entered the doors of Sieyu High. He strolled down a few hallways, gaining attention of many students. Some of them blushed, some of them got scared. Still, none of that mattered to the doctor. He had one thing on his mind. He was asked as a favor by his cousin to keep an eye on Yuki in case anything happens to him. This doctor was a little different from all of the other doctors, holding a secret. "Hmm...where are those three?" the doctor asked himself as he continued to walk down the hallway, trying to keep a distance from any strange high school girls who wanted to jump on him.

Meanwhile, back at the the consession room, we see that Yuki and Kyo havent started any conflicts with each other yet. Then again, those two kept their distance away from each other. Tohru, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Momiji were seen playing darts. Syaoran and Hatsuharu started a conversation about their martial arts. All was going along well with the Sohma family for the time being. Someone walked into the door and into the room they were in, instantly gaining the attention of the other Sohma's.  
"Hatori-san!" yelled Kagura. She ran up to him to greet him. "Oh, look who it is," pouted Kyo. Yuki and Hatsuharu went up to greet Hatori as well. The Sohma doctor got Tohru and Sakura's attention.  
"Is that another member of the Sohma family?" asked Sakura. Tohru nodded for an agreement. "So, does he become an animal when hugged by someone of the opposite sex?" Sakura asked again. Tohru nodded again. "So what does he become?" finished Sakura.  
"Ryo," answered. Sakura's eyes widended.  
_A dragon? Thats incredible!  
_Ofcourse Sakura was imagining a huge dragon who could breath fire, not knowing that her idea of a dragon was way off of the way he really looked.  
"Yuki-kun. I was sent by Shigure to keep an eye on you. We'd figured since you were going to a school festival, something bad might happened, so we came in the best interest in your health. Besides, we have enough experience to know that something goes wrong everytime there is a festival full of crazy fangirls," said Hatori with an anime sweatdrop at the side of his head.  
"Thank you! Finally, someone agrees with me! I knew this festival would be a bad idea," spat Kyo. Yuki hit Kyo on the back of the head with a fan.  
"Baka neko," pouted Yuki freely. The other got nervous.  
"Now keep it calm boys," pleaded Sakura with Tohru backing her up. Kyo, who was starting to get pissed, just shrugged it off. He couldn't help but do what Tohru and Sakura insisted, especially if it were for a good cause.  
"Well, since Hatori-san is here, why dont you play a few games with me!" cheered Momiji as he went to grab Hatori's arm. Hatori smiled and walked with him to the bingo stand. Kagura ran up to them and placed a bet on bingo. "So he is a doctor. Interesting, beautiful people AND doctors in the same family," said Sakura in amazement.  
"Don't forget stupid," finished Yuki for Sakura. Kyo shot an evil glare at Yuki for his comment. His cat ears were really helpful in hearing conversations from far away. Yuki just chuckled, wanting Kyo to hear what he said. A girl they others didnt know walked up to the bingo stand with the others. Apparently, the girl had her eye on Hatori since he walked in the room. The game started, and Hatori seemed to have good luck that day.  
"Bingo," said Hatori stiffly. Momiji awed and the others were a little dissapointed that they didnt win. The girl squeeled when she hear Hatori say bingo, for she liked his voice. Sakura overheard the girl scream and turned her head to watched the bingo table. Without even a thought, the crazy high school girl jumped onto Hatori, expecting a hug. Everybody who knew the family secret gasped, especially Hatori.  
_OH NO!_ Sakura instantly transformed her key into a wand. "Time!" she shouted, stopping time before the girl made any direct contact with Hatori. She and Syaoran, who was also unaffected, managed to drag the girl into a different room.  
"Phew, arigato, Syaoran-kun," she told Syoaran, making Syaoran blush. Time wore off and Hatori, who was in a scared defensive position, wondered what happened.  
"Huh? I could have sworn there was a girl about to hug me," sighed Hatori. The other Sohma members were confused and scratched the back of their heads.  
"What happened?" asked Yuki. Tohru turned to look at Sakura, wondering if her magic had anything to do with it.

Meanwhile, in another room.  
"Huh? What am I doing here?" asked the girl.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Which character will Sakura meet next? Find out when I update the next chappie! XD


	7. Let's Talk Sakura

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Furuba…whatever…

**Author's Note**: Akito from Furuba is a girl in the manga, just so you know.

_Italics mean thoughts…_

**Meet The Family** _cont…_

Hatori was still in shock from what happened a few minutes ago. Nobody seemed to understand why the girl was no longer around, but they were still relieved about it. Tohru gave glances at Sakura from time to time, wondering if she was the reason Hatori's secret remained hidden. She did have magical powers after all. Tohru was going to walk up to Sakura to ask her, before she was cut off by Kyo.

"Kyo-kun?" asked Tohru as she was interrupted. He glanced over at Sakura while she was talking to Syaoran, and then looked back at Tohru.

"You're assuming she is the reason why the girl is gone too, right?" asked Kyo. Tohru was surprised that Kyo thought the same thing; then again, he could be bright at serious times.

"Yeah," answered Tohru. Kyo reached over to mumble something to Tohru.

"Yuki thought same thing. I'm assuming that her having magical powers may be helpful in us keeping my family's secrets secret," suggested Kyo. Tohru blinked, wondering how Kyo started to think positive of Sakura.

"Maybe, have you talked it over with her?" asked Tohru.

"Nah, its best we wait and see. I still believe that we should have Hatori erase her memories along with Syaoran's, but if they seem trustworthy enough, maybe we'll present her to Akito," said Kyo as a shudder went through his spine after saying Akito's name.

"What for?" asked Tohru. She was getting more interested. If Sakura was accepted by the Sohma family to help protect the family secret, then she wouldn't be the only one outside of the family to know about the secret.

"Simple, Akito will probably hire her as a family guardian to protect us from being hugged by people of the opposing gender," stated Kyo.

"That's a good thing right?" asked Tohru gratefully. Kyo sighed.

"Yeah, but if not that, then…" mumbled Kyo. Tohru's kind smile became a frown.

"If not, what?" asked Tohru, forcing him to continue.

"Then Akito-san will have Sakura's memories erased," finished Yuki as he and Hatsuharu walked up to them. They all stared at the two Clow magicians as they talked to each other.

"That's not good at all. Then meeting us would be a big gap for them," exclaimed Tohru. The Sohma boys shrugged.

"It wouldn't matter to us," commented Kyo carelessly. Tohru felt her hopes drop. She had gotten to know Sakura so well, and she finally knew someone else who knew the secret besides herself.

"It's true; we've seen many people get their memories erased. What are two more people to us?" Hatsuharu admitted openly. Honestly, it bummed him out since he developed an interest in Syaoran with his martial arts skills. These two people are completely different from anyone they've met. They even had deep secrets of their own. The dramatic mood was changed when a certain cheerful bunny came up to them.

"Tohru-kun!" cheered Momiji as he went up and wrapped his arm with Tohru's.

"Oh, yes Momiji-kun?" asked Tohru as she gave him her kind smile.

"Let's get together with Sakura-san and play some more games!" cheered Momiji like he does normally. Nothing could get that kid to ever look sad. Tohru ran off with Momiji, leaving the boys to smile at their moment. Hatori made his way over to the Sohma's to speak with them.

"I overheard what you suggested Kyo-kun. I'm pretty sure that Akito would object to it. She's not that lenient," warned Hatori.

"I agree. I remember what Akito first did to Tohru when she stayed over at the Sohma household that day. It mentally scared Momiji-kun," explained Hatsuharu.

"It's still worth a try though. I mean, look what she just did for you Hatori. I'm sure she used her magic to stop that girl from hugging you," proposed Yuki. Hatori raised an eyebrow.

"Just what kind of magic is that girl capable of?" asked Hatori, feeling curious about the girl that saved him the embarrassment.

"She uses some kind of magic from cards, I believe," answered Yuki, recalling the even from before on the school roof.

"Cards? Interesting…and the boy?" asked Hatori once again. He looked at Syaoran.

"He uses ofudas charms. He used one when Hatsuharu challenged him to a sparing match and fell off of the roof," answered Kyo.

"A sparing match, eh? Then he's a master of martial arts, am I correct?" questioned Hatori.

"How can you tell?" asked Kyo, as he crossed his arms.

"He'd have to be a great fighter to have someone as good as Hatsuharu challenge him," answered Hatori. Kyo's mouth hung open while Hatsuharu smiled.

"I take that as a compliment. Arigato Hatori-san," commented Hatsuharu.

"Hey, I'm just as good as he is!" complained Kyo. Hatsuharu snickered.

"Shyeah…in your dreams you are, neko-baka," replied Hatsuharu. Kyo growled.

"Want to see about that?!" threatened Kyo as he shivered like a cat.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" retorted Hatsuharu. Yuki rolled his eyes and walked away with Hatori following him. Kyo took a battle stance, while Hatsuharu went into black Hatsuharu mode. Kyo was just about to charge when he felt a feminine body tackle his.

"KYO-KUN! My love!" cheered the girl who jumped on him. Hatsuharu went back to his calm self as he stood up and greeted the girl.

"Oh, hello again Kagura-kun," said Hatsuharu as he bowed politely to her as she was suffocating Kyo from the behind. Kagura looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Hatsuharu-kun, how have you been these past few minutes?" cheered Kagura as she continued to strangle Kyo without realizing it.

"Good, but Kyo-kun hasn't," he answered slyly as he pointed to the suffocating cat-boy with a grin on his face. Kagura looked down and noticed Kyo's face turning blue.

"Ka…gur….ra….GET…OFF OF…ME!" stressed Kyo as he tried to talk through gasping a few breaths.

"Oh, gomen nasai," replied Kagura happily as she dropped Kyo on the floor. Kyo rubbed his back as he looked up at Kagura.

"Geez, next time let me down a little more gently, will ya!" complained Kyo. Kagura gave him daggered eyes as she stared at him angrily.

"Okay then, don't thank me for releasing you! I should have just continued to hug you," threatened Kagura, making Kyo yelp and crawl away from her slowly.

_That woman is going to be the death of me someday_, thought Kyo as he sat up on a nearby chair. He glanced over to where Sakura, Tohru, and Momiji where playing games. He stared intently at the magical girl who possibly saved Hatori of embarrassment. He was so focused on watching Sakura, that he didn't even notice somebody walk up to him.

"Keep staring, your eyes are going to get stuck," teased the person, making Kyo come back to reality.

"Huh?" he shrieked as he looked up at the person to spoke to him. It was Ayame, Yuki's older brother.

"Hello, dear Kyo-kun," greeted Ayame sarcastically.

"Oh, hey Ayame. When did you get here?" asked Kyo without interest. He was annoyed by Ayame most of the time, and it didn't help that he came unexpectedly.

"I heard from Shigure-kun that there was going to be a school festival. I didn't want my dear brother or you to have all of the fun and not invite me," he cheered as he threw his hands up in the air with grace. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Heh, you call this fun?" retorted Kyo. Ayame put on a fake frown.

"Aww…don't be a party pooper for me. I just got here," pleaded Ayame. Kyo sighed.

"Whatever," spat Kyo. Ayame turned his attention to where Yuki and Sakura started to talk.

"That's some cute girl there," commented Ayame as he put on one of those flower backgrounds, making Kyo sweat drop.

"You always say that about Tohru," snorted Kyo. Ayame smiled dimly.

"I wasn't talking about her," replied Ayame slyly. Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"Then who are you talking about?" asked Kyo. Ayame pointed to where Yuki was talking with Sakura.

"The girl Yuki-kun is talking to. Who is she?" he asked curiously. Kyo sighed again.

"Her name…is Sakura."

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

What does Ayame have planned for Sakura? Who will be the next Sohma family member to appear? Will Akito come to accept Sakura? Find out next time!

Wow, its been a long time since I've updated this story, but for a while I started writing my other fanfics. I plan to update more on this fanfic shortly.

Leave a Review! xD


End file.
